Dance the Night Away
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: She just wanted to leave the party and go home, but a certain someone had his eyes on her and she was not about to escape him. [One-shot] GrayLu COMPLETE


Hello! I know I should be focusing on my other stories but this one just came to me and I wrote it for my creative writing class. I wanted to do a story on an anime other than Naruto so I did Fairy Tail. I kind of got my inspiration for this story from a drawing of Milady666. Hope you like it :D

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Dance the Night Away

One-shot

Gray X Lucy

* * *

She hated this. She couldn't believe she was forced to attend this stuffy masquerade party thrown by a pair of stuck up nobles by her own father. She was told she had to attend to keep up their appearance, but she knows what her father is doing. Her father is trying to find her a suitor for marriage. She can practically hear her father now.

'_You are young and only human. You need to get married and have a child for the sake of the Heartfilia Company.' _ She silently scoffs and sips her drink, ignoring all the men trying to talk to her. She can practically feel the jealous stares of other women drilling holes into her head.

She sighs in boredom and stands up to leave, but a body blocks her way. She looks up and sees a man with an arrogant smirk on his face. She then takes a better look and sees he's pretty handsome with dark, wild black hair, onyx colored eyes and a black mask covering them with a simple black tuxedo to match.

"Hello hime." His deep voice greets as he grabs her hand and kisses it. She lifts an eyebrow and just stares into his dark eyes. He bows slightly; staring into her brown eyes.

* * *

He loved this. He chose to attend this party for another one night stand. He scans the party, practically seeing the begging stares of the women around him, looking for someone to take home. Then his eyes stop at her. He stares at her in amazement; he has never seen a human so breathtakingly beautiful in the many decades he's lived.

The blonde was wearing a green strapless ball gown with white gloves reaching up to her elbows. A simple black mask with white lining with it covering just her eyes and black open-toed high heels. She had light make-up on, and that is all she needed. Her hair was curled and swept to the side and had on a diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings.

He felt something change in him and didn't realize he was walking straight towards her. As people parted for him, he realized how familiar she looked.

'_The Heartfilia heir. Said to be unapproachable and cold.'_ He thinks. A devilish smirk grows on his face and murmurs to himself,

"Not for long."

* * *

"May I ask for this dance?" The mysterious man asks. She didn't know what was going on with her, maybe she was bored or maybe she's humoring him, but she smiles at him and replies,

"Yes." He smiles and leads her onto the dance floor. The song starts to play as he begins to lead. She smiles softly then asks,

"So, why did you decide to ask me when there are plenty of other women?" His dark eyes stare directly into hers and he smiles wide. She looks down briefly at his mouth and sees fangs poking out.

'_A vampire…' _She looks back into his eyes as he replies.

"Why wouldn't I ask the prettiest woman here?" Her cheeks begin to feel warm, and she quickly turns her head so he couldn't see her face, but he caught it and gave her a smirk. She rolls her eyes and turns back to him giving him a small playful smile.

"Are you sure my fortune isn't the one that attracts you?" He spins her around and holds her close, her nose almost touching his chest.

"Of course not hime. Don't you see all the stares directed at you? You are beautiful." She peeks from over his shoulder and sees most of the dance floor is cleared except for a couple of people and the rest of the guests are staring at her and the mysterious man. She looks at him again and then asks,

"Since you know who I am, may I know who you are?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Hm, a noble vampire, correct?" He smirks at her and leans in closer, whispering,

"Smart and beautiful. I think I found myself a great woman." She tenses and just silently stares at him. He chuckles and says,

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She rolls her eyes again and he just laughs. The song reaches its end and he slowly dips her. The clapping starts and she brings herself back up. They walk to the tables and she turns to him.

"How am I supposed to know this is not a one-time thing?" He slips his arm around her waist and stares at her with a serious look on her face.

"Never hime, I fell for you the moment I saw you. I will never let you go." She widens her eyes in surprise as he kisses her, but she closes her eyes a second later and responds back. He pulls away and whispers to her,

"Forever, Lucy-hime." She smiles at him and thinks maybe she can forgive her father after all.

* * *

My first Fairy Tail story. I hope you like it.


End file.
